


Dreaming of you.

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Does time heal?drabble_weekly Challenge: #150: Amnesty Weekend. Prompt: Memory.





	Dreaming of you.

Jack stroked his fingers slowly down the young man's chest, only pausing to seek out the nipples among the curls that covered them, teasing them until Ianto let out a gasp of pleasure.

Looking down at his lover Jack knew there was more to their relationship than just sex, he was caring for him more and more as each day passed and he had an inkling the feeling was returned.

Jack lent forwards, his hand sliding behind Ianto head to pull him into a deep kiss. Never wanting this feeling to end.

“Jack?” A voice came to him, waking him. “Are you okay?”

Sitting up suddenly, his eyes focused on the woman before him.

“Eh? Doctor?” Was all he could mumble.

“You were talking in your sleep,” The Doctor said softly, perching on the edge of the bed his lay in. 

“Was I?” Jack mumbled, sadness beginning to overwhelm him.

The Doctor nodded. “Another dream of Ianto?”

Jack nodded, replying quietly. “It's been so long now, but …”

“I know, it will get easier, I promise,” She told him. 

“I'm not entirely sure I want it to,” Jack said honestly, letting the Doctor hold him. "It might make me forget him.


End file.
